1. Field
A compressor, and more particularly, a backflow preventing apparatus for a compressor are disclosed herein.
2. Background
Generally, a compressor serves to compress a refrigerant at a low pressure into a refrigerant at a high pressure. The compressor may include a driving motor that generates a driving force at an inner space of a hermetic casing, and a compression part that compresses a refrigerant using the driving force received from the driving motor. The compressor may be classified into, for example, a reciprocating compressor, a rotary compressor, a scroll compressor, or a centrifugal compressor, according to the method of compressing the refrigerant. However, the compressor may have degraded function or may be damaged when a discharged refrigerant backflows into the inner space of the casing. Accordingly, a backflow preventing apparatus, including a backflow preventing valve is provided to prevent discharged refrigerant from backflowing into the casing. However, the conventional backflow preventing apparatus have various problems.